Fragilité
by Merane
Summary: Un court OS écrit pour un concours sur le thème "Premier rendez-vous".


Disclaimer : L'univers de Torchwood et ses personnages sont la création et la propriété de la BBC et de Russell T. Davies.

J'ai écrit ce texte sans prétention pour un petit concours sur le quartier Torchwood d'Hypnoweb. J'avais choisi d'écrire sans vraiment être inspirée au départ, histoire de participer et cela a donné ceci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Fragilité.**

Ianto cligna des yeux sous la soudaine luminosité. Il s'aperçut que les rideaux étaient entrouverts laissant un chemin aux rayons du soleil. Il ferma les yeux, contrarié par ce soudain réveil. Il ne voulait pas quitter son lit et devoir travailler. Le gallois se retourna pour faire face au dos de son compagnon. Il traça du bout des doigts des arabesques sur sa peau douce et chaude. Il sourit en se rappelant ce premier rendez-vous.

**o§o§o§o**

Ianto n'était pas un expert en rendez-vous amoureux. En définitif, il n'avait connu qu'une seule véritable relation amoureuse, celle avec Lisa, les béguins de lycée ne comptaient pas. Mais il savait que son premier rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Jack Harkness était loin d'être ce qu'on pouvait appeler une réussite. Pourtant, c'était indéniablement le meilleur premier rendez-vous de toute sa vie.

Le gallois se souvenait des émotions qui l'avaient traversé, du dépit mais aussi de la colère. Il s'était senti également un peu idiot. Quand Jack lui avait proposé, balbutiant, incertain, un rendez-vous, un vrai de vrai, il avait été très surpris, irrité, «_Il part pendant des mois, sans rien dire, et revient la bouche en cœur en pensant que je dirai amen à tout_», curieux puis ravi. Il était peut être bien revenu parce qu'il lui manquait un peu. Oh, il ne s'attendait pas à de grande déclaration ni quoique se soit de ce genre de la part de l'immortel. En revanche comme tout homme épris - et peu importe l'âge ou le caractère, l'amour a toujours le même effet - il s'était imaginé ce futur rendez-vous. Mais Jack lui avait demandé s'il était libre un début d'après-midi et alors, il avait un peu déchanté. Un authentique rendez-vous galant ne se déroule t-il pas le soir ? Il avait quand même répondu par l'affirmatif.

Et ce samedi, alors que les cloches de la ville carillonnaient treize heures, Ianto se préparait anxieusement dans sa chambre, hésitant parmi le contenu complet de son armoire, à moitié vidée sur son lit. C'était la sonnerie de l'interphone qui l'avait obligé à choisir, une chemise rouge et un jean. Il ouvrit la porte à un Jack guilleret, plein de plaisanteries et de bons jeux de mots, autoritaire et confiant, comme à son habitude sauf que cela sonnait faux. Ceci accrut son inquiétude. Il le suivit malgré tout dans le SUV. Le trajet jusqu'au cinéma fut silencieux et cela ne s'arrangea qu'au retour, après un passage dans un salon de thé où ils avaient bu de délicieux chocolats chauds et mangé de succulentes pâtisseries.

Alors pourquoi ce rendez-vous était-il si réussi pour Ianto ? Ce n'était sûrement pas pour le film et la nourriture ni pour la conversation. Néanmoins, malgré les silences, les rires un peu forcés, les bavardages peu naturels, il s'était passé quelque chose de magique à la fin de celui-ci.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, c'était le moment ou ils devaient se séparer, Jack le retient maladroitement tant en gestes qu'en paroles. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le gallois, bouillonnant de sentiments contradictoires, à la fois déçu par le déroulement de l'après-midi et content d'avoir passé du temps en privé avec le capitaine, le pressa avec brusquerie. Ce dernier resta un instant muet avant qu'un flot de paroles décousues et rapides ne se déverse de sa bouche.

Et Ianto devina que le si hardi Jack était en réalité nerveux et peu sûr de lui. Ce fut ce qui l'empêcha de quitter la voiture et l'obligea à l'écouter. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Ce n'était pas la grande déclaration d'amour que nous attendons tous, telle qu'elle est présentée dans les films, ni même des mots d'amours ou des promesses d'avenir meilleur à deux, mais dans ce discours il comprit des faits essentiels.

Si le capitaine avait été autant fébrile pendant tout le rendez-vous c'était par peur, peur qu'Ianto ne lui accorde pas de second rendez-vous, mais par dessus tout qu'il refuse d'avoir plus qu'une relation amicale avec lui, de lui pardonner son départ. Le choix du cinéma en journée n'était pas non plus anodin, il voulait faire les choses bien, dans l'ordre. Il ne le disait qu''à mots couverts, mais oui, il ressentait bien des sentiments forts pour son gallois.

Bien sûr, Ianto avait conscience que Jack ne serait jamais un parfait gentleman, qu'il ne lui ferait pas plus de grande déclaration d'amour, qu'ils ne formeraient pas un couple ordinaire, que dans quelques décennies, il serait trop vieux et que des siècles plus tard, il l'oublierait. Mais pour le gallois, celui lui importait à peine, car il avait ce pouvoir sur lui : celui de le blesser, de le toucher, de l'émouvoir. L'immortel l'affectionnait suffisamment pour que son refus le bouleverse. Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir souffrir.

Ianto avait fini par l'inviter à dîner et ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter, surtout Jack. Il lui avait parlé de cette année effacée, nécessaire pour qu'ils avancent et que le gallois comprenne, et de sujets divers.

**o§o§o§o**

Ianto sortit de ses réflexions en sentant son compagnon bouger. Il lui chuchota «_Dors Jack. Il n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever._». Il se lova plus confortablement contre lui, son dos collé à son torse. Son amant lui attrapa la main, la serra fort, lui susurrant «M_enteur. Mais tu te feras pardonner plus tard._». Le gallois ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux avant de fourrer son nez dans sa nuque, les courts cheveux chatouillant son visage. Il inspira son odeur qu'il appréciait tant. Jack émit un petit rire. Puis ils se rendormirent. Ce matin les verraient arriver en retard au travail mais au final, ce n'était pas le plus important, pas plus que ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement. Ils s'étaient retrouvés.


End file.
